Gravid Diaries Chapter 1
Gravid Diaries Ch1 - A Whole New World Warning: This story contains pregnancy, belly expansion, some mild language, and monsters with bellies engaging in combat. Don't like don't read. In a land separated from the conventional world sat a continent abundant with life of the feminine variety. It was like a strange man's fantasy world with adventure around every corner. Under the watchful eye of a confident queen, Ophanalis was a place where peace existed despite a few shortcomings. However in order to maintain such balance, beings were called from another realm. In return for their services, the best of the lucky young women would receive their hearts deepest desire. They were given the title Shaman, and this is their story. "Ugh....wha....what?" muttered a young female. Her mind was pretty foggy at the moment. When she opened her eyes, nothing looked the least bit familiar. Things got even more strange when the girl realized she was not only laying in a strange park in an unknown city, but also that her attire was completely different. She was now wearing mostly black attire with knee length shorts, simple (and surprisingly comfy) shoes, fingerless black gloves like those a biker would wear, a blue tube top under a mostly black hoodie that barely covered her belly. Wait, her belly? Either she just won the strangest eating contest in the world and was hallucinating in a food induced coma, or she wasn't in Kansas anymore. She moved a set of long sky blue bangs away from her eyes as if she was seeing things. After hearing a scream, she realized she wasn't alone. About 6 other girls of various ages were around her as well, and each sported a round middle that looked like they belonged on a group of pregnant women about to give birth. The girl shuddered and gasped as she too felt movement inside of her own body. Her hands seemed to move on their own, slowly stroking the gravid mound of flesh in disbelief. "Wha..what happened to me?!" the girl wailed. "I can't be this huge!" However no amount of words were going to change the pinkish fact that blocked her feet from view. The girl let out a sigh as she found some level of composure. "Okay, calm down Crystal. Y-You're just in a dream. Yeah that's it. It's all a really weird dream...." After closing her eyes, Crystal reached up and pinched the side of her face as hard as she could. "Ow..." However upon reopening them, nothing had changed. It was all too real. Crystal then noticed a strange tattoo on her arm that definitely wasn't there before. It had a black diamond shape with a smaller red diamond in the center. Crystal heard another groan a few feet to her left as someone else was just starting to wake. "Why am I so big?" the girl muttered to herself as she unconsciously stroked her middle. "I'm wondering the same thing. Are you alright?" asked Crystal. She let out a grunt before slowly rising to her feet. Her back arched almost on its own to counter the weight as she put her hands on her hips. "You can call me Crystal." she said with a smile and a caring look in her matching sky blue eyes. "Tamara..." replied the other girl as she too stood up, albeit unsteadily. The girl was quite a bit taller than Crystal. She had a somewhat darker skin tone that was just below a tan, a set of rather wide hips, and jet black short hair. Her eyes gave off a rather gentle and genuine persona. Her outfit was slightly different than Crystal's was. Her hoodie had large red accents on it. A cherry colored shirt covered half of the girls belly, while her black shorts held snug to her wide set hips. Large black boots with silver buckles and knee-socks finished off her outfit. On the girl's arm, Crystal saw that she had the same tattoo. Crystal looked around and wondered what to do next. A gentle tone emanated from a PA system that stretched throughout the small town. "Excuse me. All new arrivals please head to the main square located on Dyr Street to the East from your location. Many of your questions will be answered. I repeat. All new arrivals please head to the marketplace located on Dyr Street to the East from your location. Thank you and have a nice day here in Phiore Town." "Phiore Town? Never heard of it." Crystal said to herself as she looked to Tamara for some sort of answer and only got a shake of the tall girl's head in response. She noticed that many of the other pregnant girls were moving down the street. "I guess we should follow. Better than staying here am I right?" Tamara nodded in agreement. An old dirt plot in the middle of a few buildings isn't exactly a vacation paradise, whatever kind of "vacation" they were forced to have. The pair joined the masses as they tried to get used to their newly enhanced figures. Crystal touched her breasts after realizing she went up a size or two, which was expected in pregnancy. she thought to herself. More pregnant females came in from other vacant lots, and they all wore various similar outfits. While some exposed a lot of skin and some not, every outfit displayed some belly and a lot of black in them somewhere. "This is all too strange." Crystal tapped the shoulder of a young brunette in front of her. "Hey, do you have any idea what's going on?" "Beats me." The girl replied as she glanced back at Crystal. "I mean it's the weirdest thing. I can kinda remember that I was surfing on the beach near my homeland before ending up in a vacant lot and with a huge belly. Everything in between is a total blank." Crystal chuckled weakly as she stroked her exposed middle. "Hopefully these things came from some kind magic instead of...well you know." "Tell me about it." said another girl, this one with blue hair in a ponytail. She held her exposed belly with both hands. "My mom's gonna kill me if I come home without my virginity." As the group of females continued further into town, they came across many of the smiling residents. Some looked pregnant, others not. She did notice that the residents were elves. She had seen many on her pervious adventures, but not so many at once. Cynthia asked a potbellied police officer for help. "Just keep following the crowd miss. Our honorable Queen will explain everything in the main square." A queen. If there was anyone that could shed some light on what's happened to so many girls, then it had to be someone at the very top. Upon making it to Dyr Street, the girls found a small carnival waiting for them. There were many booths and stands with games and food. It was the first time Crystal and Tamara ever heard so many stomachs growling in unison, and theirs were taking part. A few more officers motioned the girls into a central area where fifty or so chairs sat in rows in front of a massive billboard sized screen. A tall elf with long green hair and matching eyes seemed to be in control of the event. She was also rather chubby, especially around the midsection and her wide hips. Her ill fitting blue business suit showed off some cleavage and the bottom two inches of her waistline. "Single file ladies. Please take a seat. Now just sit back and enjoy." As the elf woman moved off to the side, the massive screen flickered before revealing the face of an extremely beautiful elf woman with long white hair and gentle purple eyes. They could only see her from her massive cleavage up, but her aura screamed of regality. "Welcome girls. I am Queen Libra Ophanalis, ruler of this great land. I am sure many of you have questions, but let it be known that I have indeed brought you here. You have been chosen to participate in something grand, something most will not get to experience as Shamans. Shamans are what help keep our world balanced through valor and heart, and as such are summoned every 5,000 years to compete in a grand tournament where one winner will claim the ultimate prize: a single wish for ANYTHING her heart desires. Fame, money, love, you name it and it is yours." After hearing these words, many of the worried murmurs morphed into excited chatter. "Now now girls, check the information booths for your supplies and the women of this city will aid you in any way possible. You are part of the very last group to be brought here for the tournament, so there are many Shamans ahead of you already. Do you best and remember...." As the camera panned back, the viewers could see more and more of the queens body. And more.... and more... and more... her belly was astronomically massive, easily the size of a small car. Every girl in black wondered how was such a size even possible except in alien movies where the female captive was horribly impregnated by aliens, and even then they weren't nearly so huge. Crystal wasn't sure if the camera added 10lbs or 1000lbs. "...the best figure is a full figure." said Queen Ophanalis, and with that the billboard sized screen returned to an advertizement for the Silver Bowl Inn. Crystal looked to Tamara. "Well that was..." "...unexpected?" "Yeah." replied Crystal. "Well all I can say is that her highness is right about one thing, we do have an opportunity most girls don't get. Lets roll with it. I mean we're practically here for a while anyway." Crystal looked around before she made her way towards a blue information booth with a blue haired elf woman in a black business suit. Her left eye was blue while her right eye was brown. "Greetings Shamans. I am Kirako. How may I be of service?" "Hello Kirako. I'm Crystal and this is Tamara." "Hi..." Tamara muttered with a gentle wave. Crystal smiled. "We're wondering if you can enlighten us more on what's going on. Especially on these." The girl held up her exposed belly in both hands to emphasize her point. Kirako giggled. "Well you see that is her highness' doing. Queen Ophanalis' magic is what brought you here and made you Shamans. Your pregnancies are a result of your passing through the Outer Zone to get here. A spirit from the Outer Zone was attracted to your hearts and formed a Shaman Pact with you as it moved into your bellies. Shamans are special humans like yourselves who can form such pacts and summon our kind, the Okuni, to your aid. I can't quite explain everything, but it is a high honor amongst our people. Please give me your seal." Crystal wondered. She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and looked to Tamara. Tamara then pointed to the tattoo on her arm and smiled. "Oh! Right right." Both girls then handed out Kirako their forearms. The elf pulled a small pink crystal from behind her desk and waved it over the tattoos. The red diamonds in the center of the tattoos glowed before a single white card appeared in the lights. Tamara and Crystal instinctively grabbed them and looked to Kirako for answers. "Now you need to summon your Okuni partners and meet them for the-" "Teal....Teeeaalllyyy!!! Teeaally where are you?!" screamed a voice from Tamara's left. Tamara looked over before she simply stepped to the side as a short female plowed her way into Crystal and they both fell to the ground. "Ommph!! Ooww...." moaned the girl. She had long burgundy hair that was held up in thick body length pigtails. Her hair also had black stripes that gave her a candy cane like look. The girl's eyes were a unique shade of teal blue, and her skin was almost ghostly white to the point where even a hardcore goth would take notice. After letting out a low grunt as she heaved her pregnant form up back onto her feet. The girl frowned and dusted herself off. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" "For the record, you're the one that ran into me..." Crystal replied as she got up as well. She made sure to pick up her card as well. "...and you were yelling for some Teally person?" Based on her height, the girl Crystal was talking to had to be just under five feet, and just hitting puberty. The girl was also rather chunky around the middle. The dark haired girl gasped and looked around frantically. "That's right! Poor Tealy's all missing! She and I were talking and we fell asleep and I woke up in a dirty old lot and Teal is... is..." Tears formed in her eyes before the young girl started to wail. "...GOOOOOOOONNNNEEE!!!" Crystal was a bit beside herself, but still tried to comfort the girl. "There there. Calm down. You won't be able to find your friend like this. What's your name?" The girl sniffled and nodded before she dried her eyes a bit. "Oh... Allie... Allie Prentiss..." "It's nice to meet you Allie. I'm Crystal and this is my good friend Tamara." Crystal stated while her tall friend patted Allie on the head. The latter seemed to become slightly agitated, but allowed the action. "We're gonna help you find Teal, but lets get our Okuni first. With extra eyes around it means we can find Teal even faster." Allie took heed to Crystal logic and nodded in agreement. "Okay." She handed her tattooed arm to Kirako and the elf woman unlocked the girl's seal as well. Allie took her new card and turned in around, only noting a red diamond on the back of it. "Okaaay.... now what?" "Now it's time to summon. I want you all to focus on your tummies, feel the warm feelings in hearts, and call out 'Summon' while throwing the card." Crystal nodded before focusing. Everyone could see a light greenish glow emerge around the card. "Alright. Here goes nothing. Summon!" the girl called out as she turned and tossed her card a few feet away. The glow became brighter and brighter before it erupted into a spiraling emerald vortex. A glowing green sphere appeared out of the vortex. The vortex vanished and the orb remained before it turned purple. Crystal was surprised, and waddled over to gaze at the odd sphere. Suddenly a yellow eye popped open in the center. "Ahh!!" screamed Crystal. "Ahh!!" screamed the purple slime thing after a mouth appeared below the eye. The slime morphed and changed shape even further, forming an entire female teen body. Crystal noticed that the slime girl wore a simple white tank top and matching panties. The wobbling creature gazed at Crystal with sheer curiosity as she rubbed her small melon sized belly. "Mama?" "Mama?" Crystal replied in surprise as her hand traced her flat stomach. "Huh? My belly is back to normal." "Well that's because she was brought into this world from your belly Crystal." said Kirako. "Now you must give her a name." Crystal looked the slime girl over. "Hmm... How about Daxia? Do you like that name?" The slime girl looked ecstatic and grinned before she hugged Crystal tight. "I love it! My name is Daxia now..." she sighed. Tamara looked at her card with curiosity and smiled. "My turn...Summon." she said before tossing her card. It glowed a bright red before transforming into a crimson vortex. The creature that appeared out of the vortex resembled a human woman with the lower body of a black cow with silver spots. Two horns jutted out from her head from under a very curly blonde afro, which matched the tuft of hair at the end of her long black tail. She was also about Crystal's height, and had a rather large bust most girls could only get after extreme surgery. Her outfit consisted of a white tube top and matching shorts. Her brown belly sat out a few inches behind her melon sized breasts, and a small silver bell piercing hung from her navel. She looked around with a pair of light green eyes before staring at Tamara for a bit. This went on for quite a bit before Tamara smiled and ruffled the cowgirl's fro. "Your name is...Belle." Tamara said with a giggle as she flicked the bell on her Okuni's navel. It produced a gentle and soothing tone. The cowgirl nodded and giggled. "Okay then. I'll do my best to serve my mistress well." she mused before closing her eyes and enjoying the care she was given. Meanwhile, Allie wasn't really all too excited. "No one could be better than Teal...." she muttered to herself. "Come on Allie. You won't know till you try. Besides whoever it is will help us find Teal remember?" said Crystal. "Kay...Summon or whatever..." As Allie threw her card however, a strange black and more violent vortex appeared. As Allie's belly shrank and wind howled from the vortex, the girls suspected some demonic or violent creature to appear. However instead of some fearful beast, a kind of black ooze came out. The jelly like substance wobbled a bit before it unfurled. The girls stared at this eyeless, four headed fanged creature. Was it some kind of lizard? A hydra maybe? None of them were sure. However one girl squealed with glee the moment she saw the teal colored circles on its heads. "Tealy!! Oh my Tealy Teal you're back!" Allie screamed as she ran over and picked up the creature. It was practically as big as she was. "Oh I missed you so! You've been hiding in mommy's belly all this whole time! I should've known only you would kick so much! You were calling out to mommy weren't you!" Then the girl surprised everyone and kissed the teal colored spot on one of the creature's heads. She giggled as Teal licked and nibbled her back like a kind pet. Allie held up her slimy companion as she noticed the distinct bulge on the lower half of her body. "Oh my, you've put on some weight Teal. Quite the chubby girl you are." "That's Teal? I-I thought... I thought..." Crystal stuttered. She was sure with all the commotion, Allie was searching for a lost human friend, a sister even. Tamara had to rub her eyes a bit. "Teal is....something? Okuni?" was all she could utter. Allie frowned at Crystal and Tamara's appalled expressions. "My Teal is not some...some...thing! She is my guardian angel." "Strange. I never saw a creature like that before." Kirako said as she eyed Teal in a mixture of astonishment and utter confusion. She did smile however. "Simply marvelous! To think a new Okuni emerging under the call of a Shaman no less! This is a good sign that you my dear will do great things!" Allie scoffed. "I don't give a f*ck about all that!" She snuggled her Okuni some more. "I'm just glad it wasn't a dream..." the girl muttered. Crystal rolled her eyes before looking to the elf guide. "So Kirako. What should we do next?" "Well that's simple. Now that you've fully bonded with your Okuni, you have to get them ready for battle." "Battle?" Allie asked. "Oh no no no. My Teal is not gonna burden herself with things like that. All we're gonna do is try to find this Queen or whoever and get a quick ticket back home." "Well that is not possible..." said Kirako. The woman had a rather sheepish look on her face. "For you see the queen's magic may have brought you here, but a spell of that strength will take another 100 years to restore. That is unless one of you wins the tournament and performs the ceremony. That will restore her powers and allow her to send you all home." A scary vein throbbed on the short girl's forehead. "Let me get this straight lady. You mean to tell me that I got pulled into some strange whacked out world where everyone likes being heavyset fatties and I can't go home until someone wins this stupid thing?!" yelled Allie. Teal hissed lightly in the girl's ear, and surprisingly Allie calmed down a bit. "But what if you get hurt? Mommy won't like it if her Tealy Teal gets harmed in any way." Her pet hissed in her ears once more while everyone else were still intrigued by their strange conversation. Allie sighed. "Fine. We'll do this stupid thing." Kirako sighed as well. Despite easily towering over the girl, it was a bit unnerving seeing such anger in a small and chubby package. She turned and pointed towards an ebony dome shaped structure a few blocks over. "See that building right there? That is the Crysterium. You can outfit your Okuni for battle there. Talk to Saluna, she'll get you everything you need." Crystal smiled and nodded. "Alright. Thank you very much Kirako." "Bye..." Tamara said with a wave as the girls moved on their way. Kirako bowed to her new friends. "Goodbye girls, and good luck. May the light of good fortune shine upon you journies." As the girls waddled up the street with their new companions; Belle's hooves clopped against the pavement and her massive breasts almost jumped with each step. Allie noticed this and scoffed before she diverted her attention somewhere else. Since much of her early prepubescent growth had gone to her stomach and hips, Allie never really felt comfortable around top heavy girls. Seems those feelings persisted even for those of the monster variety as well. Daxia was a bit curious, often wandering to the side a bit to touch something and having Crystal call her back. "You're quite the little handful Daxia." said Crystal. Her partner giggled sheepishly. "I'm sorry my mistress. It's just this world is so new to me. I'm really happy you brought me here and I hope to do you proud." Crystal smiled before she placed her hands on her hips. It was nice having her old figure back again, and certainly easier to walk around. However part of her seemed to enjoy the feelings of motherhood. Her mind wandered towards a certain boy in her life, and blush covered her face when she imagine toting around a child or two from him in her stomach. As her attention returned to the slime girl by her side, Crystal smiled. "Well I'm sure you'll do great Daxia, so don't sweat about it." It was kind of an ironic thing to say, as Daxia's dripping body gave off the impression that the slime girl was indeed covered in sweat despite looking so full of energy. It wasn't much longer before they made it to what the elf woman called the Crysterium. It was a rather large dome building that had an old Roman feel to it with all the columns that encircled it. Inside was what looked like a large fight ring to the right that was already being used. Crystal and her friends stood in awe for a bit as they watched two Shamans and their Okuni battle it out for the first time. "Go Clarissa! Use Swell Strike!" yelled a young Shaman off on the left half of the field. She had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her partner was a tall and sultry feline with long brown hair, shiny blue and beige fur, and black eyes. She wore a dark purple sleeveless kimono that only reached halfway down to her knees. Her entire outfit together made her look like a ninja, and she even had on a black mask that covered the bottom half of her face. The feline jumped into the air and tossed a bunch of glowing purple kunai at her opponent. However her target was very swift, and easily jumped high into the air to avoid the attack before she landed softly on the other side of the field. The opposing Okuni was a small girl with the attributes of a white bunny. The green haired rodent girl sported a blue and yellow cheerleader's uniform while she also carried around a small baton. The other Shaman had long black hair and matching eyes. Her skin tone was slightly darker than her peach colored competitor. "Great job Mary! Use Encourage, and then Knockback!" "You got it!" The bunnygirl started dancing and jumping while she threw out gleeful cheers." Fight! Fight! Fight! Always do what's right! Never give up til the end of the night! Yeah!" Mary's body gave off a reddish aura as she struck a cute pose with her fingers flashing a V sign. The green haired okuni then gave off an almost devilish smirk. She then jumped up into the air and punched "Take this!" The catgirl took the hit head on, but neither she or her Shaman were gonna give up easily. "Use Swell Strike!" her Shaman called out. A pair of kunai made out of a glowing purple energy appeared in the feline ninja's grasp. She quickly thrusted them into the rabbit's side. Instead of drawing blood, the kunai vanished as Mary's body glowed pink and started to swell. Mary let out a gasp as her furry white belly pushed further and further out to double its previous size. Her little bunny buns followed suit and became two puffy white beach balls that matched her new large breasts. Even her limbs and cheeks seemed a bit puffier as the rabbit girl tripped and fell on her belly. "Oh no!" the blonde Shaman gasped as her partner lay moaning, bloated, and vulnerable. "Oh yes. Finish this with Triple Slash!" "As you wish my mistress..." purred the scantily clad feline. She whipped out a pair of actual kunai this time from behind her back before she rushed forward with great speed. She sliced past the opponent with three strong strokes, and left deep cuts in the rabbit okuni's belly, leg, and face. As Mary whined in pain before she slumped on top of her bloated belly in defeat, Crystal and the others thought that they had just saw her actually die. Tamara and Crystal let out a sigh of relief as they only that the okuni was unconscious by the strange swirling dizzy look in her eyes. Surprisingly even Allie sigh, her mind having focused on something other than Teal for more than 8 minutes. The rabbit girl turned into a reddish pink light and vanished into blonde Shamans belly with so much force that the girl fell back onto her butt. A tall elf woman in referee stripes stepped forward on the field. "Mary is unable to battle! The winner of this match is Tori and Clarissa!" "Alright!" the blonde Shaman cheered before she tackled the taller feline in a loving hug. "You were awesome! Totally amazing Clarissa!" The cat girl in question blushed slightly and smiled. "I'm glad my mistress Tori is so proud, but can we got get something to eat? That battle left me starved." "Wow! That was amazing!" cheered Crystal as she felt pumped. "I know right? That's a Shaman battle for you." said a voice off to the left. A well toned and fit looking elf woman with a long blue ponytail and slender green eyes came to the group. Her skin had a perfect tan and her outfit consisted of a bright orange sports bra, matching shorts, and blue running sneakers. The woman had looks not unlike those female spokes models you see praising weight loss exercise programs with their before and after shots. "Oh! You must be Saluna right?" Crystal asked. Saluna smirked and nodded. "Of course I am. I run this place and teach Shamans like yourselves the art of battle. My sister Cirel runs the Chapel across the street. In every town where there is a Chapel, there is a Crysterium, and vice versa. If anything they're pretty easy to locate." Tamara glanced out the window and across the street. She then pointed to a large white building across the street. "Very good kid. You've got a solid head on your shoulders. Yeah that's the Chapel alright. So, I'm seeing a bunch of new Shamans and their okuni." Saluna paused when she gazed at the potbellied slug creature Teal. "Huh.... Well this is first. Never seen an Okuni like that before." "Well there's nobody in the world like my Teal, which makes her all the more special." Allie said with almost valley girl level glee in her voice. "Okay then. Well lets get started. You see your Okuni can battle right now, but they won't be able to do much without a Role Card. You probably noticed that those Okuni have cool outfits and abilities. That's a Role. Role Cards combine with an Okuni's Bond Card and give her new skills." Saluna pointed to a small silver plated machine on the right side of her desk. It looked like a mini vending machine that stood on a small tripod. There was a big metal knob on the front and a small drop box at the bottom. "You can get them out of machines like this one here. Anyone can use it, however it will only give out a certain number of cards and it won't hand them over without the operator's approval. For now though, each new Shaman gets 3 Role cards selected at random. You can trade amongst yourselves if you wish. Go ahead and give it a try, then pick 1 card to use. Remember you can only use a Role Card once, so choose wisely." Allie went up first. She stood a bit on her toes before she was able to reach the knob and twisted it. The machine hummed and vibrated slightly before both the jewel on its face and Allie's tattoo flashed once. Then 3 blue cards dropped down out of the machine and Allie examined them. The first had the symbol of a bow and a gun, the second had a question mark, and the third had an axe and a sword. "Hmm... Which do you want Teal?" Allie said while glancing at her companion. The head that rested on the short girl's potbelly slowly got up and gently licked the middle card. "Okay then." Suddenly the remaining cards glowed before vanishing into Allie's seal. "My turn. Come on lucky 7." Crystal joked before twisting the knob. She got a slight giggle out of Tamara from it. Her three cards had the symbols of a staff, a shield, and a cross respectively. "Hmm... Well my mom always said to go with your first answer." Crystal said before she picked out the card with the staff and sent the remaining cards into the seal on her forearm. "Your turn Tamara." "Okay." replied the tall raven haired one of the group. She gently twisted the knob and looked at her new cards. "Belle pick." she muttered before showing the cards to her Okuni. Belle tapped her chin. "I dunno. I'm not so sure what to do either.... Uuummm.... the last one maybe?" the busty bovine said while pointing to the card with the symbol of a cross on it. Her partner nodded in response before sending the other cards into her seal. "Great. Now here's fun part. Return your Okuni into your bellies, then hold the Role Card in one hand and her Bond Card in the other, call out 'Fuse' and you're done. Your okuni will appear and be infused with the knowledge and abilities of the role you picked." Saluna explained. The elf woman pulled up a white water bottle from behind her desk and drank from it. However the girls looked at her in confusion. "Oh, well if you want them to come back, simply call out their name and tell them to return." Tamara nodded. "Belle. Return." Suddenly Belle perked up a bit before her body glowed a very light red. She then changed into a sphere of light that danced a bit before shooting into Tamara's stomach. The girl's tummy started to push back outwards into a full blown belly, and Tamara was surprised that the experience made her feel rather turned on. She couldn't help but let out a gentle moan or two as a deep blush covered her face. She sighed once her belly resumed its gravid state. Tamara felt her hips actually widen slightly, her center of gravity shift, and her back arch to support the new weight. "Told you it was fun. Just wait till you have six in there. If you let them all come back in at once I hear it's better than sex." said Saluna. "Why six?" Allie asked. "Well that's because on average most Shamans can only carry six Okuni without complications. Your bodies will adapt on their own to the new weight and soon you'll only feel slightly heavier than when you started despite being very huge." "H-Huge...?" muttered the two-tone haired Shaman. Most didn't know this about her, but Allie often worried about her weight. She was made fun of on more than one occasion for her persistently puffy gut and hips in school despite being very athletic. "I-I don't want that.... Besides, I'm sure my Teal can handle anything. Teal. Return." Once her partner turned into light and returned to her belly, Allie smiled and giggled as her tummy expanded further out. "Ooohh.... Yeah that is niiice..." she sighed, clearly having enjoyed such an arousal. "Hehehe... I could have some fun with this..." Now Crystal was really curious. Was the expansion really as great as her new friends made it out to be? "Alright Daxia. Return." Daxia nodded before she morphed into a green light and flew into Crystal's stomach. Her flat middle gurgled slightly as it pushed outward, almost as if someone turned on a faucet inside of her body and was filling her gut like a water balloon. A gentle aura of pleasure washed over the girl as the expansion continued, her belly having been pushed past six months in mere seconds. "Ooh...Oh my...." escaped from her lips as Crystal stroked her belly. She was a little sad once the expansion was over, but now had the red on her cheeks to match her companions. She gently pulled her thick cyan bang from in front of her right eye, only for it to fall back into place. "Well that was...something." Crystal pulled out Daxia's bond card from the seal on her arm. She smiled as she noticed the cute slime girl's portrait grinning back at her. "Alright lets do it! Fuse!" Crystal called out as she held out both Daxia's card and the blue card with the witch's hat on it. The two cards glowed in unison before they flew out of Crystal's hand and into another green vortex. Crystal's belly lost its curve and Daxia reappeared. This time however the slime was wearing a new outfit. She had on a black witch's hat with green accents, a black and green top that showed off her belly and some cleavage, a matching skirt, and a pair of black pointy boots with green toes and heels. Daxia also carried a staff that was green along the hilt and purple like her body at the top. "How do I look mistress?" said Daxia asked. Crystal studied her companion a bit before smiling. "You look very cute Daxia. The hat really works for you." Allie and Tamara did the same. Belle came back out in a set of white robes with dark blue accents. Her two piece attire had long sleeves and showed off her large mammaries as much as her previous outfit. Her long skirt reached down to her knees and ended in blue borders. Belle also now had a green and blue book in her hands that were filled with symbols that looked strange to everyone except her. She smiled when she got a nod of approval from her Shaman partner. However for Teal it was a little different, or the difference being that Teal didn't look that different at all. Allie picked Teal up and examined her. "Ummm... I think mine is broken Saluna?" Just then, Allie noticed Teal's body had a new blueish sheen to it, and the Okuni hissed in a way that seemed happy. "So you think you do have some new powers Teal? I'll take your word for it then." "Good job girls. Now how about we get your training underway. I'd say two of you should challenge each other to a Shaman Battle." Saluna looked around she spotted a young dark skinned shaman with long white pigtails and dark purple eyes. Her outfiit was a purple button down dress shirt with a pink tie, a basic black mini hoodie that stopped just under her breasts. Her belly peeked a few inches from under her dress shirt, and the last button was left undone. A pair of short black hip hugging mini shorts wrapped around her firm rear just a few inches above a pair of black thigh highs. Finally a pair of simply black shoes with purple soles and fingerless black gloves completed her outfit. Saluna smiled. "Whichever one of you that is left should battle that girl there. I don't think she's had a turn on the field yet." "Well I want to fight her then." said Allie as she snuggled her slimy companion. "I really wanna see what Teal can do." After calling her companion back into her belly, and letting out a slight moan from feeling the expansion of her tummy against her skirt, Allie waddled over to the new girl. "Hey. You, me, lets go right now." The white haired girl gave Allie a nod and smirked at her. "Fine then, and the name's Bethony by the way." They both talked with a Hyur referee woman from before if she could referee their match. "Allie." the short girl replied. Allie took her spot on the left side of the field while Bethony stood on the right with her arms at the ready. "Don't worry girls! The barrier seal the battlefield contains won't let any attack hit outside of it, so go all out!" cheered Saluna. "And the next match will be Allie vs Bethony! Shamans, summon your Okuni!" yelled the referee. Bethony brought out a bond card and tossed it. "I'll go first! I summon Amy!" As she threw her card, it changed into a red vortex. A lone Hyur girl with long green hair tied up into a ponytail, gentle green eyes, and a light chocolate complexion came out. She wore a similar purple kimono and sexy black accessories like the catgirl from before. "Wait, isn't that an elf like you?" asked Crystal as her eyes traveled from Bethony's skimpy dressed partner to the elven woman next to her. "Actually what your people call elves, we call Hyur. We are Okuni as well, but our kind aren't as suited for battle as the others are. That doesn't mean my people are pushovers however. That Hyur a Kunoichi, a warrior that specializes in speedy tactics and illusions." said Saluna. She, Crystal, and Tamara had taken a seat on one of the nearby benches as they waited for Allie to bring Teal out to the battle field. "Oh yeah. That catgirl was a Kunoichi too." said Crystal. Tamara added in a nod as she easily noticed this as well. Saluna smiled. "True. You see any Okuni can use any role, so it would make sense that there would be many different okuni with similar outfits. They outfits change only slightly to better match the Okuni's body type and size." "My turn! Here comes the best Okuni in the bunch, I summon my best buddy Teal!" Allie cheered before tossing Teal's card. Once her slimy friend came out however, Bethony and a few of the other girls started snickering before erupting into full out laughing fits. Crystal and Tamara weren't laughing though. "What the heck is that?! You mean to tell me the embodiment of your inner self is some... black snotty slug?! Oh my...hah hah hah!" Soon enough she and the small crowd of Shamans that laughed finally settled down. Bethony wiped a tear from her eye. "Alright...I'm done....I needed a good laugh...." said a voice as Allie was about to let the insults fly. Allie perked up from the sound of it. It was Teal's voice that only she could hear in her head. Teal slithered a little bit before sitting up on the back of her lower body. Her round gut made an audible sloshing sound as it came to a gentle stop on the floor. Like a mini hydra/snake, Teal hissed menacingly. However only Allie heard the words as clear as day. <...for by this battle's end we shall silence our critics.> Category:Chapters